Spring Cleaning
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: Tony is spring cleaning when in his desk he finds a letter from Kate. Tony must now overcome the hurt that has resurfaced but it is now much harder.He need's the teams help before things go really down hill.Tony/Gibbs father/son relationship.Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Chapters will be longer than this as the story goes on.**

* * *

Tony walked into NCIS in a very good mood. He came in whistling a very upbeat tone.

McGee smiled, "Your in a good mood today, Tony. Was she a blond."

"Probie! Just because I am in a good mood doesn't mean that I have slept with anyone....some times. Today is the first day of spring which means. The cold days of winter are a thing of the past. I can hear those birds singing all ready!"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Today is thirty degrees. That is still very cold, and I hear no birds singing."

"For now! Soon all will be better. No more bare trees, no more icy winds and no more having to shovel the ice off of my car."

"I hope it also means no more talking from you," said Gibbs walking in.

"Sorry, boss. What's the case about?"

Gibbs shook his head, "We had one. The damn FBI took it over though. I couldn't win this time."

"The Spring god's have answered my prayers. So can we all go home, boss?"

"Asked the director the same thing. He said that he's paying you to be here, so you have to be here," with that Gibbs walked away holding a caf-pow, that was probably for Abby. Sometimes Gibbs could never understand Leon.

Tony grouchily sat down and McGee chuckled, "So much for the spring god's, but you could always try Spring Cleaning."

"McClueless, I never do that. DiNozz's don't clean."

"Fine, be board," McGee went back to typing.

Tony looked around for a couple of minutes than sighed, he opened one of his desk drawers and began cleaning.

He had no idea how much junk was in there. Wrappers, crumpled papers, tissues, paper clip chains, old magazines, and more. Even an old candy cane.

Ziva caught site of it, "Toss that over here."

Tony did as told and he tossed it over to her, she opened it and started sucking on it. Tony and McGee looked at her in disgust.

"What! I have not eaten break feast and I have a sugar tooth."

"Sweet tooth," Tony corrected and he went back to cleaning. The next draw had about all of the same things with the exception of a almost full bottle colone. Worst money ever spent. He remembered Gibbs asking him if he had gotten a dog. He was now almost done. He knew the last draw was clean because that's were he kept all of Gibb's awards that he didn't want so he gave them to Tony. Awards that he hoped that he would get someday that had his name on it.

Tony then went onto the second to last of the drawers and in it was a dead cockroach. Tony yelped when he saw it.

"What's wrong," asked Ziva.

" A very large dead cockroach.I shouldn't have left an open bag of chips in there."

" It's dead. What's to fear?"

Tony rolled his eyes. He was not a fan of alive or dead bugs. He went back to cleaning.

He almost cleaned the whole draw out when he saw an envelope. He picked it up, and wiped the crumbs off of it, he also turned it all around making sure that there were no cockroaches on it. The envelope had not been opened yet and on it was 'Tony' in fancy writing, Tony held his breath. Fancy writing that was Kate's.

* * *

**That's the first chapter. I hope that I got everyone in character. The part about Gibb's rewards is from a episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Tony stared at the letter for a couple of seconds. McGee noticed and he stood up to go and see. He saw the writing.

"Tony," he began.

"Yup."

"That's from Kate."

"I know."

McGee went over to the phone and dialed Gibbs's number, "Boss, could you come up here. It's important."

Gibbs came a couple of minutes later and Ziva was confused with what was going on.

"What, McGee," asked Gibbs.

McGee motioned toward the letter and Gibbs looked at it and then at his Senior Field Agent, "Do you want to open it?"

Tony shook his head, "Maybe later."

Gibbs understood. They were like brother and sister, maybe more if....

The rest of the day went on. Gibbs gave them some files to do thanks to the director and it was then finally time to go home. Tony grabbed his coat and the letter. He left with out saying good-bye to anyone.

*****

_Tony's apartment._

Tony opened the door and turned on the light to his apartment. He slowly closed the door behind him and threw his jacket onto the chair. From the fridge he grabbed a couple cartons of beer. He always kept a lot in his apartment and he had a feeling that he'd be needing them. He cracked one of them open. He then sat down on the couch and looked at the letter in his hands. 'Tony' it read, he had no idea how many times that he had read that one word. He took a sip of his beer and carefully tore the letter open, and unfolded the paper.

_Tony,_

_I hope that your feeling better. I still can't believe that that happened. Things have not been the same in the time that you were out. We finally got some work done, and McGee is actually starting to miss your insults. I hate to admit it, but I do too. I slipped this into your desk because, people think that I don't like you Tony. But, over the past two years you've grown on me. You better help us with these files, though, or I'll kick your butt._

_Love,_

_Kate_

Tony wiped away the tears that had started forming in his eyes. He smiled, classic Kate. He remembered how pissed she was when he came into the bull-pen. He knew that she probably didn't mean that. And he also thought that it wasn't exactly one of Kate's best idea's that she had slipped it into his desk. Most of the time what goes in never comes out. He took a sip of his beer. God, he missed Kate. He remembered her smile and the sweet sound of her voice. Another sip. He remembered how they always teased each other with something lying underneath that playful teasing. Another sip. She always saw the greater side of people. For some reason even Ari. A gulp. The man who killed her. Another gulp. Right in front of his eyes. He should have been the one with the bullet in his head. He cracked open another one. Not her Kate didn't deserve that. He cracked open another one. And another one. And another one. Tony had lost count and darkness started to creep into his vision. Then all went black. _'Love, Kate'_

*****  
_The next day._

Everyone was at NCIS except for Tony. Gibbs was getting worried he had called the man six times and every time he went to voice mail. He finally got up and headed to Tony's.

He drove quickly, for him. Which compared to anyone else would be light speed. He arrived at Tony a short time later thanks to his driving. Gibbs knocked on his apartment door and there was no answer. Gibbs put the key that Tony had given him into the hole. He asked all of his agents to give him one in case anything went wrong. He opened the door and saw a dark figure on the floor. Gibbs quickly ran over and checked the man's pulse, it was steady. Gibbs sighed a sigh of relief and he saw a puddle of puke next to Tony.

"Nice job, DiNozzo."

Tony groaned, "Thanks, boss,"

Gibbs helped Tony up much to Tony's dislike. He did not want to look weak in front of Gibbs.

"I'm all right, boss."

Gibbs looked at all of the empty beer bottles around him, he thought that Tony had given up his drinking. It got really bad after Jenny died but he managed to get it under control. But, not completely as it appeared. His thoughts were interrupted by a gagging sound. He saw Tony running to the bathroom. He walked in and saw him throwing up in the toilet. He then finally finished.

"Do 'ya think your ready to go to work and tell me what this was all about."

"I feel like crap."

Gibbs walked over to the table were he had placed his coffee and picked it up, and handed it to Tony, "Drink this."

Tony smiled, took a sip, and started heading to the doorway.

* * *

**I hope that you all liked this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Gibbs and Tony were driving back to NCIS when Gibbs's phone rang, "Uh-hu."

"Gibbs," it was director Vance, "Tony all right?"

"Yup, he's fine, don't need a sub today."

"What happened?"

"Boys just hung over that's all."

"Hungover! He's hungover and he's supposed to be watching his partners back with a gun. He-"

Gibbs hung up, "What happened, boss," asked Tony.

"Nothing much."

***********

_At NCIS._

Gibbs and Tony stepped out of the elevator were Tony was greeted by a hug, "Tony," exclaimed Abby, "I was so worried. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Abbs," and Tony sat down.

Gibbs looked up and saw Director Vance giving him a stare, so Gibbs went up to im, "In my office," said Vance.

Gibbs followed his and when they were there Vance shut the door behind them.

"You have some explaining to do, Gibbs."

"I didn't want him to be alone."

"Him being alone is better than him endangering any lives."

"He could have token his own life with all of the beers he's been drinking!"

"Why has he even been drinking so much, anyways?"

Gibbs sighed, "Yesterday he found a letter. A letter from Kate Todd, she was here a couple of years ago."

"I know,"

"And then she...got shot. She and Tony were very close. Like brother and sister. He went through a lot of hurt then, but now it's here again."

"So you think DiNozzo would try and kill himself?"

"No," snapped Gibbs, " He just needs someone, thats all."

"Okay but he better not slow work down."

Gibbs smiled, "No need to worry about that," he then left and headed back to the bull-pen to find Tony staring into space.

Gibbs went up to him, "Tony..what was in the letter?"

Tony could feel a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes, "Kate was telling me how much she and McGee missed me. Something about files.....and at the end...."

Gibbs nodded his head understanding if Tony didn't want to share, "No more drinking," Gibbs stared at him and sat back back down.

McGee looked from Tony to Gibbs, he too missed Kate a lot. Not that Ziva wasn't nice but Kate, Kate was kind and caring and always stood up for McGee. He remembered how sad he was when she was shot, and how Tony was so mean to him. It was probably his way to deal with the pain, though. McGee headed to talk to Abby about this, so he went into the elevator. Ziva quickly jumped in and pressed the emergency switch.

"What is going on," she asked.

McGee sighed, "You know that before you worked here Ziva there was Kate."

"Yes, I know."

"Well the letter that Tony found in his desk was from Kate. It took us a while to get over her death. It hit tony and Gibbs the hardest, I think. But they don't really show their emotions. And well Tony tends to do crazy things, that all."

"Crazy things?"

"For weeks Tony would drink and act like a total ass. He almost got into drugs, but Gibbs snapped him out of it. We just hope to get Tony past this."

Ziva nodded her head and turned the elevator switch back on. She did not want to talk more about Kate. The women who her half-brother Ari killed.

*****

It was now getting late and everyone in the team except for Tony and Gibbs had left. Gibbs had gone up to talk to director Vance for a couple of minutes, leaving Tony by himself. Tony looked at the gun in his hands, and he started have bad thoughts, very bad thoughts. All my fault. All my fault.

Guilt was seeping all over him. Why hadn't he jumped in front to save Gibbs? Why didn't Ari shoot him? All my fault. All my fault. He set the trigger. But he then heard foot steps and quickly put the gun in his desk.

"I just talked to Director Vance, Tony. I'm going to be staying with you tonight."

"I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Grab your coat."

Tony did, and he did not believe that Gibbs saw what he was doing. Hopefully not.

* * *

**I was listening to the new Star Trek theme while I was writing this. I just watched it with my sisters and it was awesome. I hope it didn't effect my writing. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Gibbs and Tony arrived at Tony's apartment shortly later, "You want to sleep on the couch, boss? I have some extra sheets."

"Sure."

Tony set them up and he looked at Gibbs, "Why did Director Vance tell you to come here?"

"He just doesn't want you to get drunk again, that's all."

Tony lowered his head, "Oh yeah...I'm sor-"

"It's all right. What do you got to eat around here?"

Tony smiled, "I have peanut butter, some cheerios, I think I still have some leftover-"

Gibbs handed the phone to Tony, "Good idea, boss. I'll order pizza."

The pizza was really good, Tony kept complaining that he didn't like combination that Gibbs made him order, though, "It's gross! Vegetables on pizza? Who ever heard of such a thing!"

This recieved him a head slap. They then settled down to bed. Gibbs layed down on the couch, "You need to get a better couch, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled and headed to his room. He slowly closed the door and sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. He then opened them. He picked up Kate's letter, and read it over many times. It should have been me. _Love, Kate._ It should have been me. Tony looked at his gun in his hands. He had now kept a spare one which he kept hidden in his room. Tony did have a lot of enemies. Gibbs didn't know about this gun. He wondered what Gibbs would think of this.. He would probably Gibbs slap him. All my fault. _Love, Kate._ He set the trigger.

Gibbs was tossing and turning on the piece of crap couch. And he was getting heart burn. Just great. He remembered when he was able to eat a whole box of pizza without getting it. Gibbs didn't want to go through Tony's things so he went to go ask him where he kept the tums. Gibbs started walking to Tony's room.

Tony's hand started to shake. All my fault, should have been me. Should have been me, should have be-"

"Tony," said a soft but strong voice.

Tony looked up and saw Gibbs.

"Tony, put the gun down."

Tony shook his head and started to get tears in his eyes, "Boss...I can't. Why wasn't it me. Why did it have to be her?"

Gibbs never saw his Senior Field Agent like this before. It shook him up a little, "It's okay, Tony. No one blames you."

"I do. I didn't even try to stop that bullet coming toward you. I let my guard down after I found out she had a bullet proof vest on."

"I feel guilty, too, Tony. But killing yourself is not going to solve anything."

"I..."

"Tony, hand me the gun..that's an order," Gibbs said in a firm but kind voice.

Tony hesitated then did what he was told. Gibbs put the gun on safety mode and set it in his holster. He looked at Tony and sat next to him on the bed, and patted him on the back, "I know, I know," he said softly.

This was a side of Gibbs that Tony had never seen before. Tony did a weak smile, "You know this reminds me of a movie..."

Gibbs lightly tapped him on the back of the head, "Any more weapons I should know about, DiNozzo."

Tony shook his head and caught his boss's stare, "There's no more. Trust me, boss."

Gibbs did, he didn't think that Tony would try another attempt tonight. Gibbs lazily layed back down on the couch but didn't get much sleep. He kept thinking about Tony, and what he was going to do?

*****

It was morning and Gibbs was sipping at a cup of coffee, he saw Tony walk slowly into the kitchen, "You need a new couch and new coffee," said Gibbs.

Tony just nodded and sleepily poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, where Gibbs slid into the chair next to him, "Tony,.. about last night."

Tony sighed, "It was just a moment of weakness, boss."

"Two moments of weakness. I saw you at NCIS. It was actually my idea to stay with you and that's why I told you not to bring your gun. Didn't know you had another one."

"I tend to get kidnapped a lot. Thought it would be a good idea to keep a spare."

"We need get you help on this, Tony."

"I'm not going to see a physiologist ! They're just as useless as doctors, if not more. They do nothing but tell you to express you feelings and ask you about your emotions. I won't go.

Gibbs cocked his head, "Who said anything about a physiologist ? I have something else in mind."

* * *

**And there is chapter 4. Thank you to all who have reviewed and alerted my story! It means a lot to me. I also hope that a physiologist is the kind of doctor that deals with peoples minds. If not than what is the doctor? I just want to make sure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NCIS or any of its characters.**

* * *

Tony and Gibbs walked into Ducky's lab were Ducky and Jimmy Palmer were working on a body.

"Hey,Duck."

Ducky turned and smiled, "Good to see you, Jethro, and you too Anthony."

"Duck can we tell you something," Gibbs motioned at Palmer, "In private."

Palmer pointed to himself, "You mean me?"

Gibbs stared at him and Palmer hurried off. Ducky chuckled, "I swear I will never learn to understand Mr. Palmer and his ways with people. Especially with maps, he gets us lost all the time."

"You still have a degree in physiology?"

Ducky nodded his head, "Passed the test with flying colors."

"Good, because Tony and I have a little bit of a problem."

"Like, what?"

Gibbs and Tony exchanged glances, "He was thinking of killing himself."

Ducky's face fell, "Oh, my... how long have you been thinking this, Anthony?"

Tony looked at the floor, "Ever since I got a letter from Kate."

"A letter? What did it say?"

"Something about files and the team missing me,"..._And that is said love Kate,..._," That's about it."

"I see," though Ducky was sure that that was not the whole truth, "Do you have the letter with you?"

Tony slowly took it out of his pocket, "You won't read it will you?"

"No, I won't," Ducky looked at the '_Tony' _written on the envelope, it was defiantly Kate's, "How often have you been looking at this?"

"About every day, since I got it."

"Then I suggest that you take a break from this letter and stay away from any weapons. Would you mind if Gibbs held on to it?"

Tony hesitated, "Okay, but please don't read it, boss."

Gibbs stuffed it into his coat pocket, "Don't worry, I won't. Anything else that can be done, Duck?"

"Talk to your teammates about this do the things that you love, that is about all that I can suggest at this point."

"Thanks, Duck," said Tony quietly.

****

_At the bull pen._

Tony and Gibbs sat down at their desk and they took their coats off. McGee and Ziva had a pretty good idea about what was going on, so they decided to say nothing. Nobody had informed Abby about this yet because that they knew that she would do something rash. But there was still work to be done so Gibbs went to go interrogate one of his suspects. Finally McGee could take it no longer.

"What was in the letter, Tony?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Nothing," asked Ziva, "There was nothing written down on the paper?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "No, nothing that you two need to know about."

"Tony, we are just trying to help," said McGee.

"Well, I don't need any," he went over to Gibbs desk and sat in the chair.

"I think he does wants to die, McGee. He is sitting at Gibbs desk."

Tony leaned back very far, "Hey, I-" Tony fell back and his head made a cracking sound when it contacted with the wall.

"Are you okay, Tony?" asked McGee.

"Just peachy, probie. I just love falling backwards in chairs," Tony set the chair back up and put the _coat_ slowly back on the chair.

He rubbed his head, "I think that I'm going to go and get an icepack."

"Gibbs told us that we couldn't let you leave here."

"It's just an ice pack, Mc..Mc..look I can't even think of a name to call you, I think that I better get one now. Who knows how long it could take for me to go all disoriented. Hey this reminds me of a movie I once saw in high school..."

McGee looked at his computer game and Ziva took an Advil from the headache that she was getting from Tony, "Are you sure that you will do nothing, Tony?"

"I have no keys and I have no weapon, I'll be fine."

Tony left and McGee had the feeling that he should go after him, "Do you think we should go with him, Ziva?"

"I am sure that he will be fine. He would not disobey Gibbs like that."

Still, McGee could not get rid of that feeling....

Tony clutched the letter in his hand and looked down from the bridge he was standing on to the icy water below. _Love, Kate._

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts that I have been getting, it means a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Gibbs had finally finished interrogating the suspect. What a son of a bitch. But that it over and done with, it was now time to go to Tony's apartment with him. He walked into the bull-pen to find no Tony.

"Where the hell is he!"

McGee was startled and didn't know what to say.

"Where is Tony!"

"He, uh..went to go get an icepack, boss. He,um fell back when he was sitting in your chair."

"And you let him go by himself!"

"Well, he has no keys and no weapon."

Gibbs walked over the his desk and reached his hand into his coat pocket, were his hand touched nothing but the wool of his coat.

"My keys and the letter are gone. McGee, Ziva, why the hell did you not go with him!"

"We thought that he would be all right," explained Ziva, "We didn't know that he had token the keys and letter. Should we run a BOLLO on your car?"

Gibbs nodded and went over to McGee's computer were he was typing frantically.

"I got it, boss..he's at a parking lot for Walmart."

"What's by it?"

"Um, a school, a staples, some houses, and...the North Flake Bridge."

Gibbs's heart sped up and he grabbed his coat and gone and was on his way to the elevator when he bumped into Abby.

"Sorry, Gibbs! Hey, did you see Tony, is he doing all right? There's just no way that Tony could kill himself, I won't let him. Where is he?"

Gibbs sighed, "Abby,"

"Oh, my god, what happened."

"Nothing yet but soon. Tony's at the North Flake Bridge, we think that he might jump."

Abby's eyes widened, "Well, go! Run like the wind," Abby was half sobbing and even Ziva who did not give into emotion felt her heart twist.

Gibbs ran into the elevator, followed by Ziva and McGee. Abby stayed at NCIS, because she knew that she was needed here. What if the car had moved or they needed information about something? Abby had to stay here. Why do they keep doing this to her? Can't they just stay safe? And now theres no bad guy to save Tony from. No, kidnapper, no murder, they would have to save Tony from himself.

***

Gibbs drived faster than he ever had before he didn't even notice this time how green McGee had become. All of Gibb's thoughts were on Tony. The man who was like a son to him. They arrived at Walmart and Gibbs ran to the car. Nobody was in it. He then went to the road and saw the bridge a couple yards away. Gibbs sprinted along the side walk on the bridge, until he came to a dark figure standing on the rail.

"Tony," said Gibbs softly.

Tony turned his head quickly and saw Gibbs. One of Tony's hands was grasped to one of the poles on the bridge and the other one was holding tightly onto the letter. He was slightly shaking and his hair was messy from the wind that was now starting to speed up.

"Tony,' said Gibbs again as Ziva and McGee watched horrified from a distance, afraid to come any closer for the fear that Tony would drop.

"Come down, Tony, this is not the answer to things."

Tony shook his head, "I don't know if I can, boss."

This was not a very high bridge at all it was a little one but the waters below were deadly. Freezing cold that grabbed your breath away, and large waves that held you down in the water. The fall wouldn't kill Tony, but a minute in that water would.

"Please, you can do it."

The wind was now really starting to pick up now, so much that Tony had to grasp on to the pole with both hands squishing the letter on the pole.

"She didn't deserve it, this."

"I know she didn't, but killing yourself won't make things right. Kate wouldn't want you to do this. Think of McGee, think of Ziva, think of Duck, Abby, and think of me. Will you grab my hand?"

Tony slowly reached his hand forward o Gibbs. The wind was now going crazy. Tony shuffled his feet a little bit to get more stable but it resultied in his slipping. Almost oin slow motion Gibbs could see Tony falling down into the water.

"Tony!"

* * *

**Will Tony survive. Or will I be cruel and mean. Tune in next time to find out. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. My mom forced me to watch the American ice skating competition with her and my sister was using it all day.**

* * *

Gibbs was horrified and looked down below and the freezing water, he was about to jump in when McGee grabbed his arm, "Boss! You'll get killed!"

"Ya' think I don't know that McGee?" and Gibbs dived in. He was not going to lose another agent, he and Tony couldn't save Kate. But there was a chance that he could save Tony.

As soon as he hit the water it sent chills through his body, and he came to the surface gasping for breath, he knew he couldn't let Tony down. He dived under again and reached around hoping to grab Tony, no. Gibbs came to the surface for another breathe. He would find Tony. He dived down again and searched frantically, until he finally felt something skim against his wrist, he knew what it was and grabbed it.

Now he needed to get up to the surface, a difficult task. Gibbs held Tony with two hands and started kicking with his feet. It seemed like he was going no where and he started to feel dizzy. He would not give up. Gibbs kicked harder and harder until he emerged to the surface. He gasped for air and started going to the shore while holding Tony, where Ziva and McGee were standing and he heard sirens in the distance. Probably the paramedics.

He kept going untill he felt ground under his feet and he trudged to the shore holding Tony. Ziva and McGee rushed out and Ziva brought Tony in and McGee helped Gibbs in. They layed Gibbs on the ground so he could rest but Gibbs refused. The man was shivering violently but he went over to Tony, and started to do CPR. He pounded on his chest and breathed in his mouth but nothing happened. Tony's face had a blueish tinge, and Gibbs hoped that that was just from the cold. He continued doing CPR.

"Come on Tony!" he yelled. But there was no response. The sirens had grown louder and he saw an ambulance park up on the road, Ziva and McGee had probably called it. Paramedics rushed down and they put Tony and Gibbs on a stretcher and they rushed them up the hill, and into the ambulance. There was barely enough room in the ambulance for Tony, Gibbs, and the paramedics working on Tony. They were shocking him putting shots into him and doing CPR. Nothing seemed to be working. Gibbs turned his head and looked at Tony, the paramedics were on the other side of Tony. Gibbs sat up and leaned toward him, just a bit and he whispered, "You will not die."

Then the ambulance doors opened and many paramedics rushed Tony away while another group rushed Gibbs in but not as urgently or as quickly. They put Gibbs into a bed and put an IV into his arm. They said that he was going to be fine and when Gibbs asked about Tony they said that they would check.

Out in the waiting room were Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, McGee, and Abby. Abby's head was in McGee's lap and she was upset, "Why do they always do this, Timmy? Can't they just stay safe for once?"

McGee silently stroked her cheek and gave her a kind look, not sure what to say. Ziva was being quiet and she felt guilt all over her. There seemed to be a case of the guiltiness around here, Tony would probably say something like that. Palmer was just sitting there not sure what to do and Ducky was arguing with the women at the front desk.

"Why, you must let us see Jethro and Anthony we are there family."

The women shook her head, "I'm sorry but Anthony DiNozzo is in extensive care right now."

"Then why can't we see Jethro?" Duck was starting to get really annoyed. Gibbs was his long time friend and he wanted to see him.

"I don't-" began the women but then a doctor cut her off.

"It's all right, Barbara, Special Agent Gibbs is not in critical condition you may all see him."

Abby jumped up, "Which room?"

"Follow me," said the doctor and they all followed him to a room where they saw Gibbs in a bed. His was slightly shivering and his face was a little flushed. But besides that and the IV Gibbs didn't look as bad as Tony probably did right now.

Abby flew to Gibbs, "Gibbs," she exclaimed as she hugged him, "Your all right!"

Ducky walked over and he chuckled, "How are you feeling Jethro?"

"Like crap, but I'm okay. How's Tony?"

Ducky's face fell, "From what I know he is in critical condition, but they were able to restart his heart."

"Then he'll be fine," said Gibbs, "The boys a fighter.. and I ordered him to live. He would not disappoint me."

*****

Tony was unconscious at the moment and he was actually liking it. He felt like he was as light as air and as strong as the Hulk. He was sitting at his desk in NCIS and across from him was Kate.

"Hey, Tony," said Kate.

Those words were like music to Tony's ears. How he missed her soft and soothing voice, "Am I dead?" he asked and he didn't know which answer he would prefer.

Kate smiled, "No, I;m just a figure of you imagination but this time," and she stood up, "Please keep me in these clothes and not in some Catholic School girl uniform like last time."

"I missed you, Kate."

Kate furrowed her eye brows, "Yeah Tony I know I've been watching you. Killing yourself? Seriously?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "I should've been the one to die, not you."

"Tony there was nothing that you could've done, to save me, but you can save yourself. You've become a good man over these past couple years. Some times I can't recongize the sex loving, moving loving, goof ball that was my partner. You've grown up."

"Kate...where you really mad at me?"

"No, Tony, I was just trying to hide my feelings that's all. And those rumors you made about me helped kindle the fire."

He smiled, "Do you think that Gibbs will be mad at me?"

"He will if you don't wake up. Gibbs, McGee, and everyone needs you. You can't let them down. If you do I'll kick your ass in heaven."

She came over and kissed Tony on the cheek, Kate slowly disappeared and Tony opened his eyes. "Good-bye Kate," said Tony softly and doctors stated rushing all around him.

* * *

**There is now only one more chapter. I'm really pleased about this and I hope you are. This is the longest one that I have made so far. It's over 1,250 words. That's a big accomplishment for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I really wanted to but homework was simply to great. But here is the last chapter, thanks to all who have been reading this story your reviews have given me support.**

* * *

Gibbs was working on a boat down in his basement, he couldn't remember what number this one was. And he couldn't believe what had happened earlier this week. He had gotten out of the hospital in only a day and a half. Gibbs had been visiting Tony every day for many hours. It would be pointless to tell because the visits were always of Gibbs sitting next to Tony telling him that it wasn't his fault and saying how the team was doing.

Tony would do nothing but nod and furrow his eyebrows a lot. He was on a ventilator because the cold and water had done some damage to his lungs. But after a little over a week Tony was able to go home. Gibbs had driven him to his house and said that he wanted Tony to take a week off from work. To which Tony grumpily agreed to. Gibbs also told him to get some rest. Tony said that he was all right and not even tired, but as soon as Tony was by a couch he collapsed onto it.

Gibbs slowly carved the wood with the tool in his hand. Hearing the gentle noise and feeling the wood split beneath the tool. The gentle noise was broken by the sound of foot steps. Gibbs looked up to find Tony coming down the stairs.

"Hey, DiNozzo! I thought I told you to get some rest!"

Tony smiled, "Sorry, boss," he slightly coughed, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Gibbs pulled out a wooden bench from the corner of the room and put it next to his own, "Want something to drink?"

Usually Tony wouldn't except but he was thirsty and would even drink some burben, "Sure."

Gibbs looked around on his workbench and saw a cup filled with nails he emptied them out and poured a little bit of burben into the glass, then handed it to Tony. Gibbs sat down and stated sipping on his own and Tony sat down.

"What daya' want to talk about?"

"At the hospital... did you really mean what you said. About it not being my fault and there was nothing to be done. Everything?" Tony coughed, which was a reminder of what had happened a week ago.

"Everything. I will tell you Tony there isn't a day that goes by without me thinking about Kate and if I could've saved her. But then I remind myself, there was nothing to be done. I know you hate it when people say that and so do I. Because in our jobs we're usually always able to take control of things but here we weren't."

"Sorry I disappointed you, boss. It was kind of stupid of me to even get up on that ledge in the first place and then I slipped and you almost died saving me."

"Whats done is done, Tony. I was able to save you so I saved you."

"Still-"

"Hey, you didn't jump. If you hadn't slipped than you woudn't have been in the water. You were strong and chose the right choice. You were just clumsy."

"But why'd it have to be her? What did Kate ever do to deserve the way she died."

Gibbs took a sip of his drink, "Your damn right DiNozzo, she didn't deserve that. Life's an ass and its surprising as hell."

A look appeared on Tony's face, "Don't even dare," warned Gibbs.

There was silence for a couple of moments and then Tony said in a Alabama accent, "My momma always said, 'Life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what your gonna get.''

Gibbs lightly head slapped him and they finished up their drinks in a peaceful silence.

* * *

**I hope that you've all enjoyed this story. I made this last chapter here short on purpose just to wrap things up. I hope that you liked it.**


End file.
